The driver may inadvertently apply the accelerator pedal while intending to apply the brake pedal. This “pedal confusion” and the resulting misapplication of the pedal can result in significant negative events, compromising both the safety of the driver and others.
This problem can be further exacerbated by the driver continuing to believe that they are applying the correct pedal. For example, the driver may continue to believe that they are applying the brakes when they are in fact, continuing to apply the accelerator. This can cause panic by the driver, with the result sometimes being that the driver will fully apply the wrong pedal. Such an action can culminate in a significant accident, with considerable loss of property, and significant probability of injury.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus detecting likely pedal misapplication events, and to provide a method and apparatus for mitigating the possible effects of such a pedal misapplication. Furthermore, other desirable features and functions of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.